HTTYD New Edge
by forrbiden couch
Summary: My own story about a kid on the island of Berk named Shade. All is well until Hiccup continues to annoy him and betray him, but when HIccup and the gang leaves for a mission and leave him alone, what will could possible happen? And what could it start? TAKES PLACE A BIT BEFORE HTTYD2 started on July 29, 2015
1. Chapter 1

DEAR READER, I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANYTHING FROM THE BOOKS OR THE SHOWS. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A BIT BEFORE HTTYD2 AND DURING .THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND PLEASE REVEIW!

It was just another _lovely_ day on berk, the terrible terrors being annoying as ever, and the houses always shaking because of our new neighbors, what could possibly go wrong?

"uhhhh… Hiccup are you sure these new trainees are ready enough?" Astrid said unsurely.

"Oh they will be fine its just to see if they have what it takes."

" _Just another day at dragon training, same classes with fishlegs and just more observation. but noting that I can't handle."_ As I thought to myself. "

"Hey Shade cover over here its time for the test!"

"Coming Hiccup!"

As I started to head over I noticed some of the other trainees heading back from their test. I noticed none of them look frazzled or even worried about the test or not even hesitant on how they did. As I started walking I was starting to think if it was easy or hard. But I figured the test was mostly going to be easy. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked. "I suppose I am." As I entered the now converted cage of a dragon, to a makeshift class room of sorts. As I sat down at one of the desks waiting for Hiccup to close the big door and come up front to the room.

As just suddenly brought out of thoughts he heard a loud bang as the large iron door closed. Looking at him as he started to make his way up to the front of the room the only sound there was now in the enclosed room was Hiccup's prosthetic leg making noise as he took every step. As he finally got to the front of the room he stopped and face me.

"Alright Shade time to take the test. The test will be five or so minutes so I will uhhh… start whenever youre ready."

"Well I suppose I will get started now."

"Alrighty then… question one, what are the seven dragon classes?"

"Strike,sharp,tracker,tidal,boulder,mystery,and finally stoker."

"Question two, what is the biggest dragon that we know of?"

"Ah that would be the red death, and stats are attack 28, speed 7 because it's slow and so large , armour 30, firepower 27, shot limit 9 but can vary. No venom, jaw strength 22, and 2 to stealth because it's so big."

"Good job, final question what is th-."

Before Hiccup could finish what he was saying Astrid bursted through the door panting trying to speak. She finally stopped panting for the majority "Hiccup your dad needs you it's an emergency!"

" Did he say what it was?" as Hiccup started to head through the door hurriedly out. "Hey but what about my test?!" as I said " Don't worry about it we will finish it when we get back!" as he shouted leaving. Of course everyone that was still in the training arena went to follow Hiccup and the rest of the gang as they were starting to take off to watch. As everyone was starting to take off Shade watched Hiccup and Astrid take off. As Hiccup and famous Night Fury took of at incredible speed, but as he started to speed off he felt annoyance and bothered of how he suddenly left.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT ANY HTTYD ITEMS,BOOKS,MOVIES,ECT. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.

2 days later

"Everyone get to the great hall!" as a familiar chief yelled. Everyone was heading to the great hall as the fire started to engulf the island. As everyone started to head towards the great hall they all soon would be stopped by a massive dragon. The massive dragon swooped in down front of the great hall. But as the dragon swooped by it took out a couple of towns people and an entire chunk out of the old staircase.

As everyone started to panic now, that they can't get to safety inside of the mountain. We needed a new plan to get everyone to safety. The familiar sound of Night Fury started to get louder and louder. Until I could barely make out the small shape of a dragon chasing the larger of the two. As I stood there watching, someone had ran into me. Someonye shouted that we are now going to the arena area. Which all in all wasn't a bad idea considering it was all stone down there, well except for part of the entrance. Once again put out of my train of thought, when someone was starting to push me along to the arena. I looked over my shoulder and saw a familiar face, it was Astrid. "Come on Shade hurry up, and stop admiring the scenery!"

"Alright sorry that dragon is just far more different from what any of us have seen before!" Shouting at her over all the noise of people and burning buildings everywhere. We all started heading to the arena, and as we were all running to shelter we could still see from the corner of our eyes and sometimes in front of us we saw the dragons go by. But we all saw that Hiccup was in the middle of keeping the dragon occupied so it would be distracted. Now With the Arena not very far away now maybe, no more than a fifty or so yards away, a question just popped in my head. "

Hey Astrid, why don't I see you or the rest of the gang up there helping him?" shouting as I waited for the response.

Astrid quickly spoke. "We really can't do much right now as far as I am aware , but they're trying to stop fires and move any people that are straggling behind!" sounding on the edge of going horse from the yelling.

" Astrid who did you put in charge over them since you're here?"

"I put Snot Lout in charge, why?" looking at me questioningly.

"Well are you sure that was such a good idea? I mean that you know… it's Snot Lout?" Then the look on her face change from questing to a bit of a mix of a worried, and regret look on her face.

Now we all had reached the bridge to the arena, as we started to run across me and astrid started to realize the rouge dragon had start to set it on fire. We realized we had to book it across before the bridge fell down from under our feet. As we were almost across we realized the dragon below lighting the bridge ablaze was now taking off once again. I image because Hiccup and toothless were about to strike it. As it was taking off it managed to clip its wing on the far side of the bridge. As Astrid and I dummly stopped to watch where the wing had clipped the now unsturdy bridge began to fall apart. Now as we stood for what felt like forever me and Astrid realized it was no or never to get to the other this was even more of a reason to run as fast as we could. As I took a little jump off the bridge onto the sturdy stone, I realized Astrid wasn't there next to me yet. As I looked behind me as saw her running as fast as she could, with the bridge falling right at her heels. As I stood up at the end of the bridge waiting for her, I began to hold out my hand.

" Come on Astrid hurry, youre almost there!" As she was now only a few feet away she decided to jump. As I held out my hand to catch her her hand grabbed unto mine with a bear like grip. But soon as her hand was in mine all her weight had pulled down on me. "Shade you better not let go of me or i'm going to kill you!" Now with Astrid hanging off the side of the edge and me lying down on the ground, I figured it couldn't get much worse. But of course I spoke too soon and now with the rouge dragon gone, my previous thoughts were right. The dragon did leave because Hiccup was about to strike as I saw Hiccup come speeding by almost hitting us. He did help since he went by causing a wind gust to hit us. I figured he wasn't to aware of us being there. As I started to pull Astrid up it only seemed to get harder. Pulling her up now far enough to a point of which I could get in a kneed position. Pulling up more and more a put out my other to grab her other hand to help. Finally getting back on the safe stone, both of us were exhausted probably so more me then here.

" For someone like you… you were tough to pull up." Mocking her a bit to lighten the mood a bit. Only to receive a punch in the shoulder, but she didn't say anything for I knew why she hit me. As we both stood up she just looked rather annoyed that I made that comment. "ok…. now we are finally here let's get everyone to safety." We both walked to find everyone was standing at the gate for some reason. As me and Astrid came up to it we saw why we saw the iron door was pinned by some debris. As we stood there we heard someone in the crowd say "that its budget and won't open." Now I could tell that that comment made Astrid rather unhappy and angry as I could tell by her facial expressions. She held in her anger though which was smart now because it would cause more chaos than the randoms quote. Before any more chaos could occur she asked if I could go around the perimeter of the arena to where the people were. For one that no falls off and two so that they stay together.

As I was about to go she told be careful around the wooden side of the perimeter.

"Ok got ya boss!" shouting to make sure She heard me.

As I started to turn she whistled and her known Deadly Nadder, flew above everyone. Astrid had shouted at the dragon some sort of command, as it then started to clear the rubble off the gate. Turning away to start the check around the perimeter of the arena.

I Finished all along the stone edges I finally came to the wooded side. I saw a couple people ahead of me. But before I could get there I heard the loud roar of the dragon. As it was roaring it caught everyone's eyes and they started to panic and run into the arena as the doors just opened. Starting to run into a jog to the gate, I noticed Hiccup and Toothless were fighting it. But it only seemed to enrage it more, to point where it started to pick up rocks and whatever else it could find to throw at them. Now watching them more then focusing on getting to the gate, I noticed that some of the stuff the dragon was chucking almost hit him and a couple of the people. Focusing now getting back to the gate, instead of admiring the battle. I started running to the gate. Now almost there and close I saw astrid running towards me. She stopped a few feet away.

"Shade were clear head into the arena. Astrid started to turn away and head towards her dragon.

"Astrid aren't you coming too?"

"No I have to help out any way that I can, you just get in there!"

Before I could say anything else the dragons roar start again louder than before. This got the attention of both me and astrid, as we realized why it was roaring. The massive dragon was lifting a large boulder to through at Hiccup. As the dragon threw the heavy boulder it miss Hiccup by what seemed like a mere foot. As the rock went passed Hiccup it was heading right at us.

"Shade move!"

But turning to look at astrid and realizing what she said I started to run at her. Now almost to her the large boulder hit the wooden platform shattering entire platform with a deafening smash . Now stumbling I, started to fall to the shadowy water below. Falling I noticed Astrid was looking down at me screaming something, what sounded like sand or something, but realizing it was shade. Falling faster and faster I screamed for help.

"ASTIRD!"

As I smashed into the water I was barely able to keep consciousness as I slowly sank to the bottom. Death was rather welcoming then I had thought. Thinking it would be painful or scary. Now slowly sinking a began to feel pain in my lungs as I realized I was drowning. Now slapped back to reality I quickly began to swim for the surface. As I broke the surface spitting out water and coughing I realized I wasn't as close the Berk as I was before. I started to swim finding pieces of wood floating around probably from the platform. Grabbing onto a piece I watch as Hiccup had manage to piss off the dragon enough, to where it started flying away. Now with Berk on fire it was clearer to see. Hiccup was starting to fly around, and It seemed he was looking for something. I was also seeing the massive dragon pass right by me not aware of me.

"Thank Thor he didn't see me." as I talked to myself. As I started to realize i'm getting further and further away from Berk, I started screaming at Hiccup to get his attention. "Hiccup! Hiccup over here!" screaming more and more to the point I was starting to go horse. What felt like an eternity, was actually a couple of minutes of screaming for help. Desperate for help more then ever I started to threaten them, and yell jokes. "Come on Hiccup you and Mr. Lazy come over here and save me!" Doing this for a while my throat was starting to lose its voice. As now starting to get tired by the coldness and hit to the head, I was starting to lose consciousness. As I pried my eyes to stay open I saw the small black dot get closer and closer to where he was about to be right on top of me. I felt a spark of hope, but then they turned back to the island when they were so close to him. Now shouting again to get attention, but to no use. As I clung to the piece of wood. My vision was getting more blurry as I watched berk fade away in the distance, as I blacked out.

SORRY FOR IT BEING LATE BUT ,PLEASE REVIEW AND IF ANY POINTERS LET ME KNOW. THE MORE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT THE MORE I POST. :)


End file.
